Amor de merodeador y chicas
by LeaslyBlack
Summary: Los merodeadores tienen problemas de amor pero no son los unicos las chicas tambien y su amigo les sigue LJ SL RB
1. Chapter 1

Ya casi llego- Dijo jadeando una chica dirigiéndose hacia el expresso Hogwarts tendría de unos 16 años con cabellera pelirroja como el fuego y unos ojos color esmeralda se estatura media su nombre era Lilian Evans mas conocida como Lily o pelirroja por según ella y sus amigas los detestables merodeadores. Era una chica inteligente, responsable y con muy buenas calificaciones, según todos era la Alumna Modelo, era prefecta y su casa era Gryffindor como la de sus amigas y su amigo.

Cuando entro al tren este empezó a moverse y entonces se dirigió a buscar a sus amigas, en el camino se chocó con Lesly Miggor su mejor amiga era una muchacha muy petiza muchos decían que estaba en cuarto curo por su estatura. Era muy bonita tenia unos ojos azules oscuros con un pelo lacio largo hasta media espalda de color negro intenso. Su apodo era enana tiene un carácter fuerte, era espontánea y adicta a los dulces.

-Lilyy- Lesly se tiro sobre Lily

-Enana también me alegra verte pero si no te me sales de en sima no me vas a ver más!

-Upss perdón Lils, vamos que te llevo al compartimiento

Una vez en el compartimiento la pelirroja puedo ver a sus otras dos amigas Brittany Lohman una muchacha muy tímida y estudiosa de pelo castaño muy claro con unos bucles muy bien formados y unos ojos color miel. Le decian de muchas formas como Brit , Tany y mas. No era un secreto para sus amigas que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Remus Lupin aunque cuando lo miraba el brillo de sus ojos la delataba.

En frente estaba Deicy Hottons una chica alta de pelo rubio con unos notables rulos y ojos celestes como el cielo. Era tranquila e ingenua pero era muy buena amiga y su apodo era Denny

-Hola chicas como han estado? – preguntó Brit

-Bien – Respondieron todas  
Después de muchos chismes y de contarse como estuvieron en las vacaciones y lo que no sabían escucharon la puerta del compartimiento abrirse y allí entro un chico de pelo castaño con ojos color verde su nombre era Mathiu Teltron el mejor amigo de las chicas y atrás venía su primo rubio ojos marrones Andru Kickman que estaba enamorado de Denny todos lo sabian menos la aludida.

-Hola chicas- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Hola Denny- resalto Andru

-Hola chicos como se encuentran?

-Barbaro- respondieron

-Denny- llamo Andru -Ajamm-dijo la chica por lo que siguio hablando - me preguntaba si podriamos hablar _afuera_ a solas

-Como gustes

Y así los dos chicos salieron del compartimiento dejando en suspenso a todos los de allí adentro

-Creen que se le confesará?-diejo Lesly sentandose arriba de las rodillas de su amigo

-Supongo se veía muy nervioso- diejo math

-Bueno dejemonos de...-PLAF la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando pasar a los 3 merodeadores (NT: Peter se callo por el retrete del expreso en el primer año y nuca volvió esta en la alcantarilla donde se supone que tendria que estar la rata inmunda) En la cabeza iba James Potter un chico con pelo desordenado color azabache y con lentes a su derecha un paso mas atras estaba su amigo Sirius Black con pelo color necgro y ojos grises intensos y a su izquierda Remus Lupin un chico con cabellos castaños que saludó con la mano a las chicas acto que hizo de Brittany se ruborizara

-Hola mis bebés- diejo James y se acerco a la pelirroja y le susurro- Quieres salir conmigo

-NOOO

-SALGAN DE AQUI!!!- gritó Leasly

-Oye Miggor estas con la regla?- Preguntó Sirius con tono inosente

Acto seguido la enana se tiró sobre Black para matarlo las chicas y los 2 merodeadores los separaron

-Estúpido Black esta me las vas a pa...

PLAF Denny entro al compartimiento dandole en la cara a Potter y a Black estaba con los ojos hinchados y rojos con rastros de lágrimas

-Lo siento chcias por molestar ya nos vamos- diejo Remus despidiendose y arrastrado a sirius y a james

-Denny q ha pasado y donde esta Andru- diejo math Denny lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y llorar y llorar cuando se calmó math preguntó- A ver cuéntanos que ha pasado.

-Fue así ...-empezó a contar la chica reprimiendo sollozos

----------------------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------

-_Danny- llamo Andru-Ajamm-dijo la chica por lo que siguió hablando- me preguntaba si podríamos hablar afuera a solas_

_-Como gustes_

_Asi salieron por el conpartimiento. Ya afuera..._

_-Bueno qué querías decirme_

_-Yo te queria decir que... estem ... eee...mee_

_- Tee...dale hombre dime de uan vez-Diejo ella con uan sonrisa porue era ingenua pero no tarada_

_-Que me g..._

_-Andruuuu- Gritó una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes_

_-Q pasa jazmin-dijo en tono cansado pero de imprevisto la chica lo besó el chico quedo sorprendido por lo que no reaccionó_

_En la cara de Denny se formó una mueca de dolor no sabía porque pero cuando la chica esa lo besó sintio unas tremendas ganas de matarla y a la vez una angustia en el pecho y ganas de llorar cosa q hizo y salió corriendo._

_---------------------------------------------------_FIN FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------

-TURRO CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE LO MATOO!- Diejo Lesly ya que fue la primera en hablar porque los otros estaban en estado de shock.

-No espera analicemos segun lo que dice Denny la zorra lo besó osea que el no fue asique no sabemos..- dijo una sabia Lily

-Puede ser pero porqué no se la sacó de ensima- dijo suspicaz Brittany

-Las dos tienen razón despues hablo con él en el cuarto- dijo Math mientras seguía abrazando a Denny

-Bueno llegamos


	2. Problemas y sentimientros nuevos

Cap 2-Llegamops con problemas

Ya había pasado uan semana desde lo sucedido en el tren y el mal entendido aún no se había resuelto. Lesly iba caminando con Lily por el pasillos sobre la reciente clase de transformaciones iban tan pendientes en su conversación que no vieron cuando 2 hombres y una mujer se ponian delante de ellas.

-Oh miren si son las dos sangre sucias de Evans y Miggor - dijo una voz fria que saco a las dos chicas de su charla porque inmediatamente supieron que esa voz era de Lucius Malfoy que a su lado estaba Severus Snape y Bellatrix Black

-Oh mira Lily es nuestro amigo el cabeza de hisopo-dijo una sarcástina Lesly

-Estas muerta Miggor-respondio Bellatrix

-Uh mira quien habla la momia rencarnada - dijo lily

-Tu callate sangre sucia inmunda-Dijo con asco Snape

-Te digo un secreto Severus? Existe el Shampoo y el Acondicionador prúebalo-retó Lesly con una sonrisa

-Inmunda _EXPELIERMUS-_Ataco Malfoy tirando a la pequeñia 5 metros para atras

-Ahora tu evans _expeliermus-_

_-Protego-_perlo Lily no observo cuando Snape le tiraba un _desmaius_ que la dejó inconsiente en el suelo

Lesly se levantó cerrando los ojos fuertemente por el dolor que tenia cuando estubo del todo de pie dijo-son unos malditos 3 contra 1 ahora asquerosos se creen superiores y en realidad son inferiores tienen que nser mas para enfrentarse a una- en la voz se le notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para hablar porque al salir disparada choco contra la pared y su varita estaba a 5 metros de ella

-Estupida cállate _Crucio-_ el rayo le dio en el pecho sentia que mil dagas se le clababan en el cuerpo pero no iba a gritar de pronto todo se volvió negro y lo último que pudo escuchar fue la voz de alguien gritando su apellido despues cayó inconsiente.

----------------------------5 MINUTOS ANTES---------------------------------

-_Crucio-_

_-Lucius vamos viene mi primo y su amigo Potter - y salieron corriendo, por el pasillo estaba Sirius con James este último vio a la pelirrioja tirada en el piso y salió corriendo a ayudarla Sirius pudo ver a Lesly moviendose en el piso y cuando quedó inconsiente y de un susto grito_

_-Miggor!!_

--------------PRESENTE---------------

James corria con Lily en brazos hasta la enfermería y Sirius estaba a su lado con Lesly cuando llegaron Sirius gritaba llamando a la enfermera

-SEÑORA POPPY ,SEÑORA, POPPY

-Señor Black cuantes veces le dije q no me llame por mi nom...OH santos cielos que ha pasado- dijo poniendose una mano en la boca y observando las adolecentess inconsientes levantó la mirada y vio la los chicos frunciendo el seño

-Nosotros no fuimos-dijo James adivinando los pensamientos de la enfermera.

-Que esperan pongalas en la camillas apuren apuren-

Una vez de que las reposaran en las camillas la enfermera empezo a revisar Lily con James a su lado con expreción preocupada. Sirius se acercó a donde estaba la pelinegra se veía tan frágil y tan inocente ahi acostada no sabía porque pero prefería mil veces que lo esté insultando y maltrtatando que esté asi, le agarró una mano y sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo era tan linda tan inocente tan... en que estaba pensando sacudió la cabeza para retirar esas ideas de su mente y escucho la voz de la enfermera.

-Bueno no tiene nada grave solo la dejaron sin conciencia _Ennervate!_

-¿Qué pasó?¿Y Lesly?

-Tranquila pequeña estan en la enfermería tu amiguita esta aqui - y señaló a una camilla Lily se voltió y se sorpendió al ver a Sirius con la mano agarrada a la de ella con semblante preocupado-Bueno ahora tomate esto mañana por la tarde podrás salir de aquí- dijo dandole una posión

-Una pregunta quien me trajo aquí?

-Potter Y Black a tu amiga

-Gracias James- dijo Lily adormecida por la poción James se sorpendió no tan solo porque le dijo gracias sino porque le dijo por el nombre

-Bueno ahora voy a revisar a esta muchachita Black apártate-dijo la enfermera

-Mientras la revisaba los dos chicos pudieron ver la preocupación en la cara de la enfermera y tambien pudieron ver que Miggor estaba muy pálida

-Poppy que le sucede a Miggor?

-Salgan de la enfermería ahora y llamen a Dombuldor

-Pero que le pa...

-YA!!! si quieren ayudar llamenle

Los chicos estaban llendo a buscar al director cuando chocaron con las chicas, con el chico que siempre estaba con ellas y con Remus

-Black, Potter saben donde estan Lily y la enana?-Preguntó Brittany al ver que no respondian y tenian cara preocupada preguntó - ¿Que les paso?- silencio - YA QUE PASO

-Brit tranquilizate-dijo Remus-Sirius que paso

Entre James y Sirius le contaron todo lo que sabían y los seis le avisaron a el director. Estaban esperando fuera de la enfermeria como hace 1 hora cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de donde se asomó una preocupada Minerva y un Albus sin su brillo especial en los ojos.Para sorpresa de todos el primero que habló fue Sirius

-¿Como esta Lesly profesor?

-La señorita Miggor ha sufido un ataque muy fuerte y puede que no despierte-dijo soltando un suspiero

Todos estaban en shok y las chicas lloraban Remus abrazó a Brit y Denny se abalanzó sobre Math que la abrazó.James se sentó y Sirius estaba parado en estado de Sock pero reacciono ante la pregunta de Math

-Y porque no la llevan a San Murgo? - dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Es lo que haremos si en dos semanas no despierta...pero no creo que puedan hacer mucho

Sirius sintió que eso le cañia como un balde de agua fría


	3. Reacciona

Al día siguiente los chicos y las chicas fueron a ver a Lesly.

-Se ve tan inosente ahi en esa cama... Lástima que no es así en realidad!-dijo James haciendo una mueca

-Idiota ella esta asi y vos decis estas estupideces-le contesto Lily y le pegó en un brazo

-Ya dejen de pelear que nos van a sacar-dijo Remus

Denny se acercó a la cama de la morena y empezo a alzar las manos y a bajarlas y realizar un baile extraño al rededor de la cama

-Eeh Denny no quiero sonar grosero pero ¿que mierda haces?-Dijo un confundido Sirius

-Pra tu información Black este es un baile sanador que me lo enseño mi tatara abuela-dijo con un tono de que era la poregunta mas estúpida

Despues de mirar a Lesly y hablarle de todo lo que pasaba porque la enfermera Madame Pomfrey les dijo que ella escuchaba todo decidieron retirarme menos Sirius que se quedó con la excusa de que quería una posion para dormir sin sueños.Sacó del bolsillo una cadenita de oro con una B de plata y que tenía pequeños dragones; era la cadena de la familia Black.Se sentó en la silla que daba a la cama de la morena y le dijo

-Esta cadena me la regaló mi abuela paterna que valia la pena no como el resto de toda la basura de mi familia y me dijo que se la de a alguien que se encuentre mal porque cuando su esposo estubo en coma después de un ataque y ella se la dio y se curo-Le puso la cadena al rededor del cuello-Te la doy para que mejores porque sino quien va a ser la enana que me fastidie y con la que puedo pelear y ensima tus amigas y ese de "Math" y "Andru"-soltó un bufido-bueno solo eso que te mejores Miggor-y le dio un beso en la frente para después irse; que no se dió cuanta que el colgante empezó a brillar.

Ya en la sala común se encontró con sus amigos que estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común el se acerco donde estaba sentado James y se tiro sobre el.

-Ya quítate que no eres una pluma-dijo empujandolo

-Ey Sirius y la pasó con la posión?-le preguntó Remus

**-**Eh...emmm...La enfermera no me la quizo dar porque decía que podia dormir bien solito eee...si eso-le respondo nervioso-Cuando es luna llena?-preguntó para cambiar de tema

Remus soltó un suspiro y dijo-dentro de 4 dias

-Tranquilo hermano nos vamos a divertir mucho-dijo Sirius

-Si ensima no te preocupes es solo un problemita peludo

-Si pero ya saben que esto me pon...-Pero fue interrumpido por Andru que entraba corriendo por el retrato de la señora Gorda y se planto delante de ellos

-Saben donde estan las chicas es urgente

-A ver dinos que es tan urgente como para interrumpir nuestra charla-solto James haciendoce el ofendido

-Lesly desperto!!-A Sirius se le formó una sonrisa encantadora al escuchar esas palabras

-Y saben donde estan?

-Donde estan quienes-dijo Denny bajando de las escaleras de los dormitorios con las otras chicas

-Ustedes-dijo el con nerviosismo ya que no se habían arreglado las cosas entre el y ella-esque eee...emm...Lesly despertó y seguro quiere verlas.

-Si vamos chicas-dijo Britt

Todos los chicos y las chicas incluyendo a Andru fueron hasta la enfermeria de donde salían gritos como "YO NO ME VOY A TOMAR ESO" "ESTO SABE HORRIBLE" "OTRA MAS NO ME TOMO NI BORRACHA"

-Sip esa es nuestra peque-dijo sonriendo Lily

Cuando estuvieron dentro la convensieron para que tome las posiones y para que se acueste ya que estaba parada arrib a de la cama

-Oye enana quien te dió ese colgante? es hermoso y np me acuerdo de que lo tuvieras-Dijo Denny Sirius la maldecia mental mente

-Nose desperté y lo tenía puesto-dijo ella poniendo carta de inosente

-Oye Sirius eso no es el collar de tu familia-dijo Remus confundido el moreno lo único que hizo fue alzarse en hombros

-Es lindo verdad?

Bientras todos hablaban con Lelsly (menos Sirius que estaba en una esquina escuchando) Andru se acercó a Denny para aclarar las cosas

-Emm Denny podemos hablar?

-No no ves que estoy ocupada-dijo ella con fastidio y sin que nadie se diera cuentra Andru la agarro de la cintura y la puso sobre su hombre llevandosela afuera

-Ya solo quiero que me escuches porfavor

-Ya bueno habla-dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Ya bien emm... esto...que lo del otro dia...yo...este...

-Di algo coherente-dijo ella sonriendo para sus adentros y aparentando seguir fastidiada

-Bien aqui voy esque lo del otro dia con Jazmin ella me beso yo no a ella ni le correspondi pero tu te fuiste y no me dejaste explicarte

-Oh pero como pretendes que te crea

-Equeamimegustasvos-dijo el rapido y nervioso

-Que no entendi repiteme porfavor

-Que a mi me gustas vos-dijo y la agarró de la cintura y la beso ella como estaba sorprendida al principio no correspondio pero despues si el beso era tierno y lento pero con muchos sentinientos (CURSI) hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxígeno

-Emm Denny quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó dandole un anillo de oro con sintas de plata sensillo pero hermoso

-Claro que si-dijo ella hechandose a sus brazos despues el le pueso el anillo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry que no postie antes :D mira asuio te respondi todas tus preguntas me como a Siriusss_


	4. Apuesta

En la noche en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban los Merodeadores hablando

-Siiiiii 2 días para lune llena-Dijo saltando James

-Ya deja de saltar que vas a despertar a todo Hogwarts-le advirtio con en un bostezo Remus

-Cambiando de tema vieron como ese tal Andru casi se la come a Denny del beso que le metio-Dijo Sirius

-Sip pero eso hacen los que están saliendo

-Hablando de estar saliendo y todo ese tema Remus no viste como babea por ti Lohman-Dijo james guiñandole un ojo al licantropo

-Ya cállate que no babea por mi

-Siii claro y a James no le gusta Lily-dijo sarcástico Sirius

-Eyy-Dijo James finjiendo estar enojado-Bueno entonces mm... si Loham no babea detrás de ti significa que Sirius tiene a todos las chcias detrás de el

-Yo tengo a todas detras de mi menos Evans que es tuya Loham que es de Remus-con este comentario el licantropo soltó un suspiero-y Hottons que es de Kickman

-Miggor no se fijaría en tí aunque la coma el calamar gigante

-Que si se va a fijar en mi

-Vamos Sirius esa chica te detesta-dijo Remus como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Ahora van a ver que Miggor va a comer de la palma de mi mano

-Es una apuesta?

-Y yo que gano si gano James?

-Toda una bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes y muchas cosas de Zonko y si pierdes dices frente a toda la escuela que te gusta la profesora McGonagall

-Trato hecho pero por las dudas ecribamos en un pergamino la apuesta-Y asi sacaron un pergamino y escribieron de que se trataba la apuesta que sucedia si ganaba o perdía y quienes estaban involucrados

-Chicos no creo que esto sea buena idea-dijo Remus con una mueca de disgusto

-Vamos Remus no seas agua fiestas y vamos a dormir.

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas

-Lesly me gusta mucho ese collar y debe ser muy costoso-dijo Britt observando el cuello de la chica

-Ajamm-dijo ella mentras se cepillaba el pelo

-Pero nose porque creo que me suena de algun lado ese sibolo nose-dijo Denny poniendose una mano el la barbilla dandole aire de pensativa

-Si creo que yo lo vi n un libro habría que buscar...Em Denn vos no nos tenes que decir algo?-dijo Lily

-Yo?no Que cosa?-dijo ella poniendose roja como el pelo de Lily porque sabía de que estaba hablando

-De porque estabas abrazada a Andru y el te susurraba cosas al oído y luego se besaban?-dijo Lesly soltando el cepillo y mirandola con una sonrisa pícara

-Eee bueno esque el me explico que paso en realidad con esa perra de Jazmin y me dijo que el estaba enamorado de mi y que si queria ser la novia

-Y que le dijiste?

-No seas boba Britt por la forma en que se besaban es obvio que le dijo que si

-Ya metanse en su vida Lily-dijo roja-y si ledije que sí asique ahora duermanse-dijo metiendose en la cama y apagando la luz

En la mañana las chicas se fueron a desayunar al Gran Comedor y como todos los lugares estaban ocupados y sus dos amigos todavía no habían llegado se tuvieron que sentar al lado de los merodeadores ya que eran los únicos espacios libres

-Hola chicas-saludo Remus

-Hola Remus-dijieron peo Britt se lo dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Evans,,Lohman,Hottons y Lesly-dijo guiñandole un ojo.Las chicas se miraro entre si y siguieron desayunando

-Ey Lohman ponete un babero-dijo James

-Eh porque?-dijo ella recien sacada de sus pesnsamientos ya que estaba adorando a Remus desde sus pensamientos

-Porque sino nos vas a ahogar con tu baba y en tu frente dice "ME GUSTA REMUS LUPIN BABEO POR EL"

Bittany y Remus se pusieron rojos y los 2 merodeadores como las 3 chicas se estaban riendo

-Ya para James no digas tonterias que no ves que igual Remusin nuca andaría con alguien como Loham-dijo una voz empalagosa a sus espaldas-Todos se dieron vuelta y se toparon una una chica de pelo rubio con ojos verdes

-No digas tonterías Jessy que Remus si se podría fijar en alguien como Britt pero nunca en una hueca idiota como vos-dijo Lily defendiendo a su amiga

-Eso ensima Britt es mucho mas linda que vos y tiene cerebro-acotó Denny

-Esperen esperen esperen que yo si quisiera salir con alguien tan lida como Jessy ensima Lohman-Bitt sintió una puntada en el pecho cuando Remus dijo su apellido-no es mi tipo solo hay que mirarla

Jessy salió con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y tanto James como Sirius y las chicas se quedaron vieno sorprendidos a Remus hasta que Britt se dio decidió que no podía aguntar mas las lágrimas y se fue corriendo hasta la puerta del gran conmedor sin rumbo fijo

-Remus no podrías haber usado una forma mas sutil para decile que no te gustaba?-dijo Sirius

-Lupin YO TE MATO-dijo Lesly pero antes de que pueda llegar a Remus sintio unos barazos en su cintura para que no salga contra el se dió vuelta y se sonrojó al ver a Sirius

-Eee Black ya puedes sacar las manos de ahí-sijo sonriendo Lily y acto seguido la soltó

-La verdad Remus te pasaste -dijo James

-Estoy de acuerdo con Potter por primera vez-dijo Lily (Sirius y Lesly estaban que no podian hanlar de la verguenza)

-Ya cortenla me voy a clases-Dijo Remus y se perdió por la puerta

-Oye Evans crees que Loham se pondrá bien?

-No se Potter

-Disculpa a Remus nose que le pasó-Ounque el pensaba que como mañana era luna llena quiza fue eso

-Tranquilo hablaremos con él despues-Dijo Lily sorprendida por la preocupación del él en sus amigas primero con lo de Lesly y después con esto asique penso que el chico estaba cambiando y que no se preocupaba en el nada mas y decidío que cuando el le preguntara para salir le diria que si pero ahora le daría un emujonsito-Ay james dime Lily-y le regalo una sonrisa y se fue para clases seguida de una Lesly todavía en Shok y dejando a un Sirius todavía en Shok y a un conteno pero alege James

El resto del día fue normal solo con la falta de Britt que no la encontraban por ningun lado y que no se presentaban en clase. Ya en la tarde Denny se había idio con su novio Andru, Math estaba en la práctica de Quidditch ya que era Guardían y los merodeadores tambien estaban ahí porque James era Buscador y capitán y Sirius era Cazador y Remus observaba. Asique Lily se estaba dirigiendo a la bibloteca con Lesly

-Lily para que vamos a la bibloteca no quiero estudiar

-Lesly quiero averiguar lo de ese collar

Ya dentro Lily agarro un par de libros y se los repartió entre ella y Lesly.Despues de una hora Lily saltó de la silla y dijo

-Lo encontré!-Lesly cerro el libro y miro a Lily- dice que este collar es muy antiguo y...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecer a Saiyury11 que me comentas de como keda el fic y me das tu opinion mil gracias!!! espero que este cap te gueste y si son romanticos porque me gusta mucho el romanticismo me encanta hacer historias que me gustaria que me pasen (obvio sin la parte de sufrir) te agradezco por tu ayuda y tambien quiero agradecer a Yekonia que tambien lees mi fic y espero que te vayua bien con el tuyo y te aseguro que lo voy a leer y gracias la ayuda que te di no es nada comparada a la tuya muchas gracias espero que les guste !!!y que lo sigan leyendo_

_un beso_


	5. Colgante

_-Lily para que vamos a la bibloteca no quiero estudiar_

_-Lesly quiero averiguar lo del collar_

_Ya dentro Lily agarro un par de libros y se los repartió entre ella y Lesly.Después de una hora Lily saltó de su silla y dijo_

_-Lo encontré!-Lesly cerró el libro y miro a Lily-dice que este collar es muy antiguo y..._que la B es la inicial de el-pero no pudo continuar leyendo porque en la bibloteca entro Sirius todo traspirado y agitado con todavía el vestuario de Quidditch y buscó algo con la mirada y se detuvo en ellas y fue corriendo y les cerró el libro.

-Hombre que diablos te pasa-dijo enfadada Lily ya que quería saber lo del collar

-Esque...eeee...La lectura les está afectando el cerebro y el crecimiento sinó mira como quedó Miggor

-Mira si quieres te demuestor que las chiquititas te pueden patear el tracero-dijo Lesly ya poniendose en guardia

-Ya calma enana-dijo Lily-Oye Sirius y tus amigos?

-En la sala común...emmm-dijo Sirius rascandoce la cabeza

-Ahora ademas de bacterias tenes piojos?-dijo la enana

-No les tenía que decír algo pero no em puedo acordar

-Pues acuérdate que queremos ir a los jardines

-Evans no desesperes es que con la panza basía no puedo pensar tengo muuuuuuuuucha haaambre

-Ni cuando esta basía ni cuando esta llena

-Me acordeeee! Loham está en su habitación supimos porque escuchamos sollozos y nos imaginamos que era ella-Pero no pudo dar ninguna explicación mas ya que las dos chicas se habían ido disparadas hasta el cuarto

Sirius un poco aturdido se encaminó hacia su dormitorio ya que hoy era luna llena y tenían que preparar todo ya en su cuarto estaban James y Remus

-Oye Remus-dijo Sirius apenas entró-Porqué trataste de esma manera a la pobre de Loham? esta bien que sea un poco fea pero tiene sus cosas y tambien tiene corazón y sentimientos

-Ya lo sé--dijo el con tono cansino ya que ese día había luna llena estaba mas pálido con aspecto enfermizo y muy cansado-Pero como a mi también me gusta-dijo el sintiendo que su cara tomama temperatura-no quiero darle oportunidad por mi problema QUIEN VA A QUERER UN HOMBRE LOBO-estó ultimo lo gritó y se agarro la cabeza con las manos

-Ya amigo tienes un peludo problema nada mas ella si te va a querer porque se nota desde londres hasta china que muere por tí

-Bueno James,Remos vamos llendo que va a anochecer

Mientras en el cuarto de mujeres Lesly y Lily consolaban a Britt (Denny seguía con su novio y no iba a volver esa noche seguro)que estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana

-Ya amiga no te preocupes el se lo pierde-dijo la pelirroja mientras le acarisiaba el pelo

-Pe-pero yo lo-lo qui-quiero-decía entre sollozos mirando por la ventana

-El no merece que lo quieras pero lo que me parece raro es que haya actuado así el nunca se comporta de esa forma y menos con una mujer

De pronto Brittany dejo de llorar y dejó clavada la vista en la ventana sus amigas preocupadas les preguntaron

-Oye que pasa?

-Miren ahí afuera hay un Lobo un Perro negro y Un ciervo

-Que les parece si vamos a averiguar?

-No lo se Lily

-Lily me cambiaron a mi Les la chica que se atrevía a todo-dijo Britt haciendo drama

-Ya callense y muevanse

Las chicas agarraron sus varitas y se fueron directamente al territorio del sauce boxiador

-Chicas hay mucho silencio-dijo Lesly tirandole de la manga a Brittany

-Shh es obvio que haya silencio estan todos durmiendo-pero depronto escucharon una rama romperse detras de ellas y se giraron y se toparon con un lobo de ojos mieles Lily y Lesly dieron dos pasos hacia atras pero Brittany se quedó mirando al lobo a los ojos fijamente este tomó una postura de posicíon de ataque pero Britt habló

-Remus? sos vos?

-Britt si es Remus no creo que te escuche si es un licantrópo-Dijo Lily

El lobo miró fijamente a Britt y decidío no hacerle daño algo dentor de él le decía que no fijo su mirada en sus nuevas vícimas una pelirroja y una morocha bajita.Saltó para atacar y las dos chicas cerraron los ojos y gritaron esperando el impacto pero se sorprendieron al ver delante de ellas luchando con el lobo a un perro negro y grande como la noche con unos ojos grices azulados intensos y a un ciervo con una cornamenta grande y majestuosa con unos ojos color avellana

-Chicas creo que tendríamos que salir de aquí-dijo Britt que estaba sorprendida porque el lobo no la atacó

-No yo no pienso avandonar al ciervo y al perro-dijo Lesly pero no le dio tiempo para replicar a las chicas ya que las interrumpió un aullido de dolor por parte del perro que salió volando y tomó una forma humana

-Animagos-Susurro Lily viendo como el ciervo seguía peleando con el licantropo (ya no le quedaban dudas de lo que era) mientras Lesly se acercaba con cuidado al chico que estaba tirado en el pasto que antes fue un perro.Se agachó con cuidado y le apartó el pelo de la cara y lo vio

-Sirius-susurro con sorpresa

Mientra Lily piensa un hechizo para detener al licantropo pero tampoco quiere las timarlo cuando se le ocurre uno lo apuenta con la varita pero antes una voz la interrumpe

-No le hagas daño si es Remus no quiero que le hagas daño-Dijo Britt con lágrmias en los ojos

-Tanquila _Incárcero-_y al licantrópo lo atan gruesas cuerdas y deja libre al ciervo que este se convierte en James

-James!-dijo Lily y lo abrazo peor este gimió asique lo soltó y se sonrojó

-Lo siento

-Osea que este sí es Remus-Dijo Britt y se acercó al licantropo que estaba traniquilo atado

-Si pero ten cuidado-advirtió James.Mientras Lesly acariciaba la cara de Sirius pero se detuvo y lo apuentó con la varita y susurro un _ennervate_ Sirius abrió los ojos y se topó con unos azules oscuros

-Te encuentras bien Black?

-Si gracias

Los dos chicos les estuvieron explicando como era todo mientras Lesly curaba a Sirius y LilY a James,Britt escuchaba pero estaba al lado del licantropo hasta que vieron en el cielo un tono anaranjado y al lado de ella estaba Remus ella lo acarició y le dió un beso en los labios para sorpresa de todos

-Bueno supongo que hay que llevarlo a la habitación

Los chicos asintieron y conjuraron un hechizo levitador para Remus mientras agradecían que mañana era sábado y cada uno se fue a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciónes.A la mañana siguiente las 3 chicas y los chicos se perdieron el desayuno para sorpresa de Denny.

Cuando los chicos bajaron estaban las 3 chicas en la sala común y Denny como lo habitual estaba con su novio (a las chicas ya les esmpezaba a molestar eso)

-Como te sientes Remus?-preguntaron las chicas

-Bien gracias ¿Ya lo saben todo verdad?-Preguntó con tristeza las chicas asintieron

-Ya se que no em van a hablar más pero por eso les pido porfavor por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos que no se lo digan a nadie-rogó el

-Porque crees que no te vamos a hablar...sos igual a nosotras nada mas que te convertis en lobo una vez al mes nada fuera de lo normal-Dijo Britt con una sonrisa

-Britt quiero hablar con vos **a solas-**dijo mirando al resto.Salieron fuera de la sala común y Remus habló

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día es que ya sabes con lo de mi problema pense que no me querrías mas y no quiero lastimarte

-Remus a mi no me importa eso yo te quiero y mucho

-Yo tambien-dijo el y Britt lo agarro de la remera y lo besó

-Britt quieres ser mi novia?

-Eso ni se pregunta-Dijo dandole otor beso y cogiendose de las manos volvieron a entrar

-Ya nos imaginamos que paso no se preocupen no den explicacioes-Dijo James con una sonrisa

-Nose ustedes pero tengo hambre-dijo Sirius

-Siempre tenes hambre pero esta vez estoy con vos nos salteamos el desayuno ahora hay que esperar-dijo Lesly con cara de fastidio.Los 3 merodeadores se miraron con una sonrisa

-Vamos a las cocinas

-No,no,no eso esa prohibido-dijo Lily

-Vamos Lils-dijo la enana poniendo cara de perro desgollado

-Okey llevenos que no sabemos llegar

-Vamos,oye Lunático te sientes mejor no?

-Obvio alguien que me quiera es el mejor remedio

-Ey que yo tambien te quiero-dijo Sirius ofendido todos rieron hasta que llegaron al retrato de la entrada a las cocinas James le hizo cosquillas a la perra y se abrió los elfos los recivieron exelente como siempre y los llenaron de comida.Despues de charlar y comer salieron de la cocina cuando se dirigian al Lago se toparon con Narcisa Black,Belatrix Black,Regulus Black,Severus Snape y Rodolphus Lestrange. Instantaneamente Sirius y Lesly levantaron la varita

-Vaya mieren quienes estan aqui los inuteles de los amiguitos de mi querido primito-dijo Bella

-Cállate Bellatrix-dijo Sirius

-Atrapen a esos idiota-Snape y Lestrange agarraron a Sirius y Regulus apuntó con su varita al cuello de James,Narcisa al cuello de Lily y Bellatrix al de Lesly

Lo siento juro que not e voy a hacer daño Evans es solo para que no me maten-Le susurro Narcisa Lily le sonrió pero la risa de Bellatrix las sacó de su charla

-Que haces tu con esta cadena?-Dijo Belatrix tocando el elemento con su varita

-Me lo regalaron asquerosa

-Eso es de MI familia asique con permiso-pero antes de que se lo saque Sirius habló

-Primita se te olvida algo TU familia es MI familia y YO se lo regalé asique no se lo vas a poder quitar acuerdate el hechizo

-Que estúpida fue tu abuela al darte el medallon de la familia pero bueno-dijo bajando la varita

-Vamos no me quiero ensuciar las manos eso se lo dejo a Lucius ecepto por dos personitas que me voy a ocupar personalmente-dijo hechandole una mirada furiosa a Sirius y a Lesly y se fueron.Antes de que lo atosigaran con preguntas Sirius se fue por el pasillo contraro al de su "adorada familia" seguido por sus dos amigas que le pidieron disculpa a las chicas que estaban en Shock por la información recién recivida

-Bien, esto no me lo esperaba-dijo Lesly


End file.
